Crystal Guardian
"uh, that ice isn't mine" when covering her magic Crystal is the daughter of gerda from the story snow queen, but with a secret only her closet friends know, she has ice powers, Milton may know but its not sure if he does not, so when she freezes things, her and her friends work to clean it up before Milton or anyone else notices, as crystal said, when she was a baby, a piece of the broken mirror fell into her heart, instead of making her cruel and mean, it gave her ice powers, a secret only her friends and family knows. Portrayers I have chosen Bella thorne to Portray crystal since she looks like her and can act like her, bella would portray her in voicing and real life action since I think it would be cool if she stayed the same in both. Character Personality When crystal started EAH, she seemed a bit shy, and preferred to be on her own and not hang out with anyone since she was scared she would get too close to people that she would miss them in her destiny, but when she met icy snow and the others, she finally made friends but still loved just ice skating on her own, but is sometimes seen doing it with icy, due to her loving ice skating too, now finally making friends, crystal is a very excited girl and not scared of standing out, claiming shes being her self by doing her stuff. Appearance Crystal has peach kind of mixture skin and emerald green eyes and light ginger hair that lands to her shoulders but prefers to wear it in pigtails and making sure shes warm and not feeling cold. Fairytale: The snow queen Article: Wikipedia:The snow queen How does crystal come in it? After getting married and settling down in their own cottage near a ice rink, Gerda and kai have a young baby girl, who they name crystal, after the ice crystals which hang outside their cottage when it snows. One day crystal will go after to rescue matt (successor of kai, not dead but cause he already has a kid) at the snow queens palace and rescue him from the snow queen. Relationships Family Crystal loves her parents a lot but wishes they would let her tell her secret since everyone knows gerda's child should never have ice powers or at least wish they would listen to her a lot. When her dad went away to the forest for a bit and didn't come back, her mom left crystal, 9 years old at the time, at a trusted friends house and left to go after kai and didn't come back either, making crystal upset but seems to still get letters and stuff from them, which makes her want to go and find them due to her missing them, her mothers friend fostered her and tried to teach her the way of her destiny but crystal was more focused on finding her parents. Friends Icy snow : When crystal started at EAH, she didn't plan on making friends with icy snow, the daughter of her mothers enemy, but when she was put into a pair with her in ice class, they started bonding, icy was the 1st one to find out about crystals powers when she froze homework once and promised to keep the secret and always helps to clear up the messes that her powers leave before Milton finds out. She also goes ice skating a lot with crystal and seems to be the only one who really understand about crystal and has promised to help her find her parents. Flame bird : Having been introduced to her by icy, it is noted that flame didn't know she had ice powers till the last minute when they were ice skating and icy and her froze the lake for the 1st time and needed flame to melt the ice and flame promised to keep it if she could ice skate too, it is also known that she is looking into people disappearing around the time crystal was 9 to try and help her with her parents. Clove dragon : After meeting clove, crystal felt a bit glad to have another friend, finding out the secret wasn't hard for clove though when she was sleep flying and woke up in the sky and saw crystal and icy freeze the lake then saw flame melt the ice and then got told to keep it by icy, not wanting to lose crystal as a friend, clove promised to keep it for her, and is known that she takes crystal on flights to where her parents were last seen to see if they can find them. Dahlia devil: It is known she knows about crystals secret too since she is her roommate and to keep her shut, crystal promised to do her homework for a month and she agreed and is now one of Crystals most trusted friends, it is not known if she helps with crystals parent thing though, she does leave a lot to do something for crystal though. Pet In animal calling, a pet polar bear came to her, who she called sapphire due to her pets eyes and collar that is sapphire blue one. Alliance Crystal chooses to be a rebel due to her wanting to write her own destiny where she can use her ice powers for good or have one with icy, and due to her fear she would be forced to go after matt if he ever disappeared like her dad did and she doesn't want to leave her future child like her parents did to her. Outfits Normal Crystal ties her hair into 2 pig tails with 2 purple bands and wears a 2 light pink colored hat with a light blue pom pom on top of it and wears a light blue long sleeved shirt with a dark light mixture short sleeved shirt on top that has a purple snowflake on and wears a light blue skirt and wears a dark light purple pair of leggings and wears a pair of pink winter boots with a blue fur trim on the top of them and wears a light pink cape. Legacy day Crystal wore a pink short sleeved dress and wore a dark blue coat that was the same length of her dress and wore her orange hair into a plait that swung to her shoulder and wore a blue hat that was French style and wore some laced up doc martins which were light pink and wore some pink gloves and wore a light blue cape. Getting fairest Crystal wore a snowy patterned jacket over a pink and blue stripped shirt and wore a blue skirt with a brown belt with a snow flake in the middle of it and wore a dark blue cape giving to her by icy as a gift to cheer her up after a failed attempt at finding her parents and left her hair down to her shoulders and placed a Alice velvet hair band in her hair and wore some blue boots. Throne coming Crystal is going to wear a short pink dress but with a blue layer of blue on the bottom and is going to wear some short pink doc martins and have her hair into a pony tail and wear some glitter on her face and wear a blue cape and carry a pink and blue mask on a stick. Quotes TBA Trivia * She loves listening to flame playing her guitar and singing and is apart of their band "the iced ones" by playing the base. * She is still trying to solve her parents mystery disappearance. * Baba Yaga is her adviser for a unknown reason. Notes * She is the most worked on OC by Timelordpinks123 * She is named after crystals from the snow time. * She is pinks 4 loved OCs of hers, 1st, 2nd and 3rd being icy snow, flame bird and clove dragon. Timeline * around june or july: crystal is drawn up and born. * around july: is giving name. * July 5th: Crystal is added to the wiki. * is due to appear in a updated version of icy snows diary. * Is also due to appear in flame birds diary. * And is due to appear in clove and dame dragons diary's * Due to appear in more diarys of pinks OCs. * Diary of hers is due to come out soon. theme song Category:Pinks OCs